The masses of men, women, and children participating in activities utilizing a watercraft such as a kayak, a canoe, an inflatable, a fishing, a hunting, and a sailing boat is likely at an historic high given the population growth, people living longer more active lives, increasing participation by people with disabilities, and newer types of watercrafts.
Paddlers are travelling farther afield, undertaking a greater number, more arduous and longer portages for the exhilaration of running white-water rapids, exploring and photographing unspoiled natural beauty, fishing for their favourite species, or savouring the spiritual tranquility. Consequently, taking paddlers farther away from sources of rescue, and placing a greater reliance on self-rescue.
Moreover, narrower and lighter watercrafts such as kayaks increase the risk of drowning not only due to the higher risk of initial capsize, but also the higher risk of secondary capsize, of overturning the watercraft onto the self-rescuer when attempting to re-enter, mount, reboard the watercraft from immersion in the water.
Self-rescue includes reboarding watercrafts such as kayaks and canoes after capsize; reboarding personal fishing, hunting, and sailing boats after falling overboard; and swimming to safety.
For many years the commonly accepted water safety wisdom was to always remain with the watercraft when one is immersed in water and not able to reboard the watercraft. However, a growing number of people have been questioning and disagree with that belief, primarily for aquatic conditions such as cold water and the risk of hypothermia, and other dangers in close proximity. The decision to stay with the watercraft or to swim to safety remains with each self-rescuer to be decided at the crucial self-rescue time, under known physical, mental, and environmental conditions. However, prior art does not exist which aids the self-rescuer regardless of the difficult decision made. Prior art exists to aid reboarding watercraft, or to aid swimming to safety.
Standard Self-Rescue without Aids.
A standard self-rescue maneuver for users of personal watercraft such as kayaks, canoes, inflatables, an outboard motor, and sailing boats is generally as follows: while immersed in water the self-rescuer positions him/herself at, facing, and holding onto the upright watercraft where it has greatest stability for reboarding such as at the midsection, with his/her body floating substantially stretched out horizontally on the surface of the water, face down, and perpendicular to the watercraft. Then, primarily using his/her upper body strength to lift his/her upper body up out of the water, while simultaneously kicking his/her legs, and to propel him/herself forward, while simultaneously pulling the watercraft toward him/her, onto the watercraft. Next, he/she carefully maneuvers his/her legs onto the watercraft. To perform this maneuver successfully such as to avoid overturning the watercraft onto the self-rescuer, he/she must have sufficient capability to perform this maneuver in a rapid, fluid motion.
Individuals unfamiliar with the standard self-rescue maneuver will instinctually perform similar maneuvers to reboard the watercraft which includes holding onto the watercraft with his/her hands and using his/her upper body strength to climb onto the watercraft while kicking his/her legs.
A method of self-rescue specific for kayakers utilizing kayaks with a cockpit and a spray skirt is to perform what has historically been referred to as an Eskimo roll. However, that requires significant skill, strength, and frequent practise which a great many kayakers lack. Additionally, an injury during a day or weeks for longer trips may prevent the successful performance of this already difficult maneuver.
Successfully performing the standard or a similar self-rescue maneuver is dependent on many factors such as the physical and mental condition of the self-rescuer at the crucial self-rescue time, and environmental conditions.
The physical condition of the self-rescuer before the outing or trip is one factor which contributes to the success or failure of self-rescue: size, shape, weight, upper and lower body strength, stamina, flexibility, coordination, skills, disability if any, and mental strength to remain calm, think clearly, and persevere while in danger.
During the trip, accidents and illnesses can occur to weaken the physical and mental condition of the self-rescuer, thus, weakening his/her ability to perform self-rescue. Whether the trip is for the day or weeks, accidents can occur, especially, with growing fatigue. A simple slip on a wet rock may cause injury to a hand, a wrist, an arm, a shoulder, a back, and other parts of a body of the self-rescuer which will subsequently be required to successfully perform self-rescue. Cold, wet, windy days may increase the likelihood of illness, and drain physical and mental energy which will later be required by the self-rescuer to successfully perform self-rescue. Mammals, reptiles, insects, jelly fish, spoiled food, and unsafe drinking water can also cause unexpected harm to the self-rescuer whether at a campsite, or on the water.
A plethora of uncontrollable, changing, often suddenly and unpredictably, environmental variables may impact the success of self-rescue such as wind speed, water current, wave height, water temperature, amount of sunlight, and precipitation. Each uncontrollable variable may impede the success of the self-rescue attempt, let alone acting in combination against self-rescue.
Self-rescuers need to be able to perform self-rescue under all severity of conditions which he/she may unexpectedly find him/herself immersed in such as cold turbulent water with waves crashing against and tossing him/her about, aquatic dangers in close proximity, numb and shaky hands, physically injured and sick, choking on water, attempting to control his/her fear, disoriented, and confused with the sun quickly setting. Unless planned, no one expects to capsize or fall overboard. However, failure to perform self-rescue, even once, in one situation, can be unforgiving.
Each prior art exists to be operated in essentially one mode by everyone, whether he/she is strong and healthy, or injured and sick, and under all severity of environmental conditions. That is, every self-rescuer, under all conditions, must adapt him/herself to the prior art, or possibly drown.
Furthermore, the one-mode-for-all prior art must be selected before the trip even begins. Thus, forcing the self-rescuer to accurately guess the physical, mental, and environmental conditions under which he/she will unexpectedly be required to perform self-rescue, in order to select the prior art suitable for him/her under those conditions, if any exists. What may be a calm, pleasant, sunny day can quickly and unexpectedly become a life threatening situation requiring self-rescue. An incorrect guess could prove fatal.
Each self-rescue prior art is one-mode-for-all: environmental conditions from calm, warm waters of the Florida Everglades to stormy, icy waters off the coast of Alaska; and, for everyone, for an enormous diversity of girls, boys, youth, college athletes, young couples, middle-age families, senior men and women, and people with a broad range of disabilities who also desire and deserve to enjoy the freedom of the open water.
Successfully reboarding watercrafts such as kayaks, canoes, inflatables, outboard motor, and sail boats requires having sufficient upper body strength. The amount of upper body strength required is dependent on a number of factors such as environmental conditions, watercraft stability, and freeboard height.
It is a common belief that females have less upper body strength than males and are more likely to require assistance to reboard the watercraft, although a great many males also require assistance. Additionally, injury, sickness, and consumption of alcohol and other substances can weaken the upper body strength, thus, while immersed in water and attempting to perform self-rescue, suddenly, realizing assistance is required.
Prior Art for Water Self-Rescue.
Water self-rescue prior art exists that requires attachment to the watercraft and/or a paddle to operate. Thus, if the watercraft or paddle is swept away by the wind or waves, or damaged, then, the prior art becomes ineffectual, leaving the self-rescuer in peril. The growing trend for watercrafts and paddles to be composed of lighter weight material such as Kevlar and carbon increases the risk of watercrafts and paddles being swept away or damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,378 issued to Dang discloses a telescopic arm used in combination with a kayak bearing a collapsible container that when extended and filled with water offers a counter weight to a kayaker using a ladder platform on the opposite side of the kayak. Disadvantages of Dang's device includes that it requires use with the kayak, has only one mode of operation for everyone under all conditions, requires considerable time and dexterity to operate, and is heavier and bulkier, especially considering the limited storage space of kayaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,369 issued to Ingram discloses a very large inflatable bladder attached to the deck of a kayak with a stirrup attached to the bladder which when deployed aids the kayaker to climb back onto the kayak. Disadvantages of Ingram's device includes that it requires attachment to the kayak, has one mode of operation, requires considerable time and dexterity to operate, and is heavier and bulkier, especially considering the limited storage space of kayaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,844 issued to Barr discloses an outrigger float with a step to reboard the small watercraft. The float is shaped to conform to and is stored against the side of the watercraft when not in use. Disadvantages of Barr's device includes that it requires use with small watercraft, has only one mode of operation, and is heavier and bulkier which impacts operation of the watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,600 issued to Norby discloses an inflatable float with multiple fins attached to one kayak paddle blade to be used in an outrigger manner to assist reboarding the kayak. The paddle end with the float attached is placed on the water perpendicular to the kayak with the opposite end of the paddle on the kayak. Disadvantages of Norby's device includes the difficulty to use even in relatively calm waters, self-rescuers need to first learn and then continue to practice how to maneuver and balance various parts of their body to climb onto the kayak, and requires use with the paddle.
U.S. Pat. Applic. Pub. No. 20120216738 by Altfather for a Kayak Capsize Recovery System discloses an inflatable float attached to one end of a kayak paddle, a pouch connected to the kayak to receive the other end of the paddle, and a strap to connect the paddle float to the kayak. Disadvantages of Altfather's device includes that it is only applicable to and requires operation with kayaks having adequate bow and stern floatation, only has one mode of operation, and the difficulty to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,248 issued to Blanchford discloses a large bladder having a handle and actuation by compressed air which the kayaker deploys while upside-down in the capsized kayak, to re-right the kayak. Generally, Blanchford's device replaces the function of the paddle for performing the Eskimo roll. Disadvantages of Blanchford's device includes considerable amount of upper body strength and skill is required, and difficulty operating while upside-down, likely disoriented, attempting not to panic, and thinking clearly, plus, operation is time limited to the duration he/she can hold his/her breath.
Prior Art to Increase Buoyancy.
Prior art to increase buoyancy of a user in whole or in part does not disclose water self-rescue as an intention. Inclusion herein is to demonstrate the extent of the woeful state of water self-rescue prior art.
A personal floatation device (“PFD”) as named is a floatation device. They require little or no active participation. Some can be used while unconscious. Naturally floating is better than drowning, but dangers such as hypothermia, water bound living and non-living hazards, water current or tide sweeping away from safety such as land, succumbing to injuries, inability of others to provide sufficient aid, and so forth requires more than just floating.
As is commonly known in at least the kayaking community, PFDs may impede the standard or similar self-rescue maneuver. Females, especially with large chests made even larger by wearing a bulky PFD, have been known to have more difficulty raising their torso up to a sufficient height out of the water, and with sufficient power to propel themselves onto the watercraft.
The water-area and water-resistance created by the PFD also hinders forward movement by the self-rescuer such as when swimming to shore, although wearing the PFD cannot be overemphasized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,804 issued to Dowdeswell discloses an annular, buoyancy aid which is ideal for use in calm waters of lakes or pools for the purpose of recreation or relaxation. Disadvantages of Dowdeswell's device for self-rescue, for which the device is not intended, includes that it can easily move about and slip off the user's legs especially in non-calm waters, the amount of buoyancy is constant, and only has one mode of operation for everyone under all conditions.
U.S. Pat. Applic. Pub. No. 20090075537 by Devers for a Whitewater ankle floatation safety device discloses a pair of buoyant assembly bands that wrap around the user's lower leg or is incorporated into an item of clothing worn by the user to increase the buoyancy of the feet to reduce the risk of foot entrapment such as by boulders in rapids. Disadvantages of Devers' device for self-rescue, for which the device is not intended, includes that the amount of buoyancy is constant, and the bands are intended to increase buoyancy for the user's feet, thus, to increase buoyancy such as for self-rescue would require very large and bulky bands. Moreover, since Dever's bands are worn while boating, the large and bulky bands would interfere with other movements such as escaping a capsized kayak, which could lead to drowning.
Swimming Aids and Aquatic Exercise Prior Art.
Swimming aids and aquatic exercise prior art do not disclose water self-rescue as an intention. Inclusion herein is to demonstrate the extent of the woeful state of water self-rescue prior art.
Swimming flippers such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,217 issued to Tuan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,321 issued to Gil; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,601 issued to Aucoin disclose a water resisting flange which is removably attached to the feet of the swimmer. Disadvantages of swimming flippers for reboarding watercraft, for which they are not intended, include the lack of buoyancy or buoyancy neutrality, only one mode of operation for everyone under all conditions, difficulty to position onto the feet while in rough water and holding onto the watercraft, and are bulkier in size for storage within watercrafts such as kayaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,326 issued to Lennon discloses a device for a very specific swimming instruction floatation problem. Lennon's device provides a subtle floatation force at the ankles to lift the swimmer's legs to a horizontal position. Lennon's device is a cylindrical sleeve of resilient cellular material. Disadvantages of Lennon's device for water self-rescue, for which the device was not intended, include: while the user is immersed in water, Lennon's device is difficult to pull over bare feet onto the ankles; the user is required to remove any footwear such as shoes; the amount of buoyancy is constant; the sleeve provides subtle floatation for the ankle, thus, to increase buoyancy such as for self-rescue would require larger and bulkier sleeves, and has only one mode of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,913 issued to Stuart discloses an exercise device to provide resistance through water. Stuart's device includes an enclosure to which buoyant body members can be inserted, and a strap and buckle for attachment to the user. Disadvantages of Stuart's device for water self-rescue, for which the device was not intended, include the difficulty to operate while immersed in water, especially, in cold water with numb hands and holding onto the watercraft, to attach the strap and buckle, and adding or removing inserts, and Stuart's device only has one mode of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,507 issued to Huttner discloses a pair of inflatable exercise devices each including an upper and lower chamber, and each chamber includes a separate inflating mechanism. Huttner's device is slipped over the foot, and secured to the leg by a securing mechanism such as a cord member and clamped by a clamping assembly. Huttner's device is intended to be used in safe exercise environments such as swimming pools. Disadvantages of Huttner's device for water self-rescue, for which the device was not intended, include the difficulty to operate while immersed in water, especially cold rough water while holding onto the watercraft, including the time, energy, and dexterity required to inflate four chambers, remove any footwear, slide the device over the foot and onto the leg, operate two securing mechanism, and operate two clamping assemblies.
Prior art exists which provides assistance to self-rescuers to reboard watercraft, increases buoyancy for users immersed in water, and aid swimming; however, prior art does not exist that fulfills all of those functions.
There Remains a Need for a Water Self-Rescue Device.
There remains a need for a water self-rescue device comprising: operable for the self-rescuer while participating in a variety of aquatic activities using watercrafts such as kayaks, canoes, inflatables, fishing, hunting, and sailing boats; multiple modes of operation which the self-rescuer selects under known environmental, and physical and mental conditions of the self-rescuer at the crucial self-rescue time; adjustable amount of assistance provided which is selected by the self-rescuer at the self-rescue time; faster and easier installation and operation; operation without requiring attachment to the watercraft; operation without requiring attachment to the paddle; smaller in size and lighter in weight; assists the self-rescuer who lacks the upper body strength to reboard the watercraft; and aids both reboarding the watercraft and swimming to safety.
Portaging Watercrafts Such as Kayaks.
The watercraft industry is growing and evolving, expanding their product line to include newer products such as a paddleboard, while expanding existing lines such as kayak types: a single and a tandem cockpit, an open cockpit, a sit-on-top, a white-water, a sea, and an inflatable. Indicative of the expansion of kayak types was a naming problem. Kayaks without cockpits were previously commonly referred to as open cockpit kayaks, but with the advent of kayaks with wide, open cockpits they are now referred to as sit-on-top kayaks. Thus, herein, open cockpit refers to kayaks with wide, open cockpits, and sit-on-top refers to kayaks without the cockpit.
Watercrafts such as kayaks that lack a design feature to allow for carriage by one human is problematic for all but very short distances. A method commonly used to carry the kayak is to position a portion of the inside cockpit rim on a shoulder of the carrier such that the kayak substantially hangs from the shoulder. However, this can cause injury to the shoulder, a side, and a back of the carrier, and other physical problems due to asymmetrical weight distribution. Asymmetrical weight distribution is also problematic when two carriers carry the kayak, commonly in an upright position and each carrier holds a bow or a stern handle with a hand, with the kayak positioned at the side of the carrier.
Prior art such as disclosed in the following uses a sling suspended from one shoulder with the ends of the sling encircling the watercraft, which results in asymmetrical weight distribution of the watercraft that can cause physical harm to the carrier: U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,025 issued to Bear for a Carrying harness for surfboards and the like; and U.S. Pat. Applic. Pub. No. 2011/0259929 to Edlebeck for a Clip on kayak carry strap.
Prior art exists which distributes the kayak weight across both shoulders of the carrier by using a rigid detachable yoke which is fastened to the cockpit rim by a solid clamp such as the Universal Kayak Yoke by Hidden River Yoke Shop shown in website http://www.boundarywaterscatalog.com/hidden-river-yoke-shop/universal-kayak-yoke-6722. These rigid yokes can only be used for kayaks having cockpits. Moreover, the rigid yoke fastening mechanism can damage the cockpit rim over time by the stress induced from the twisting and bouncing movement of the kayak while being carried, especially over uneven terrain. Kayaks composed of lighter weight material such as carbon-Kevlar and fiberglass are generally more expensive than polyethylene and are more susceptible to damage, thus, greater economic damage could result from using rigid yokes. The integrity of the cockpit rim is important since the spray skirt must encircle it snugly to seal out water which is especially important in frigid and turbulent water, thus, greater risk to the physical wellbeing of the carrier could result from using rigid yokes.
Furthermore, rigid yokes that have a protruding stem, of which there are two, positioned one on each shoulder of the carrier such as the Universal Kayak Yoke are difficult for the single carrier to lift the kayak off the ground, invert it, and position the stems exactly on his/her shoulders. Failure to position the protruding stems exactly may cause pain or injury to a head and shoulders of the carrier, even before the start of the potentially long and arduous portage. Plus, the rigid yoke weight is an additional burden for portaging, and the bulky shape and size consumes more valuable storage space. Rigid yokes without protruding stems are more problematic for providing sufficient forward visibility for the carrier to avoid obstacles such as overhanging tree branches, especially, while carrying kayaks with a higher deck.
There exists in prior art a kayak portage harness for carrying the kayak in a substantially vertical position with the hull of the kayak against the back of the carrier as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,968 issued to Zwagerman; and the BAK YAK Harness by Salamander Paddle Gear shown in website http://salamanderpaddlegear.com/product/bak-yak-harness. The portage harness is severely limited in use to shorter kayaks, for portages with fewer vertical impediments such as tree branches, and during times with less wind resistance. Another disadvantage is that a backpack used to transport food, clothing, and other equipment cannot be used simultaneously with the kayak portage harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,367 issued to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,246 issued to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,946 issued to Knudsen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,263 issued to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,599 issued to Lambert; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,177 issued to Weatherall utilize a back frame upon which the watercraft is transported which also precludes the simultaneous use of the carrier's own backpack which was likely selected to be more ergonomically suitable to his/her own physique, be more comfortable, and lessen the chance of injury. Using the back frame carrying device and the carrier's own backpack would require extra storage space, and cause the carrier to make an extra round-trip across each portage. Thus, a one kilometer portage becomes at least a three kilometer hike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,120, issued to Paton, et al. is a rigid frame supported on the shoulders of the carrier for transporting cargo which requires greater dedication of considerable valuable storage space within or on the watercraft, and the frame weight is an additional burden to transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,846, issued to Javanelle uses a rigid frame positioned on the shoulders of the carrier and extends above the head, onto which a windsurfing board is placed. Straps attached to the frame are used by the head of the carrier to maneuver the device which can cause stress and/or injury to the head and a neck.
Prior art such as disclosed in the following utilize a type of dolly to transport canoes and kayaks across portages which requires dedication of substantially more storage space in the watercraft, and can be much more difficult to use over terrain which is rocky, sandy, muddy, steep, impeded by fallen trees and boulders, and lack a well-worn and sufficiently wide trail: U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,570 issued to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,066 issued to Ciulis; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,964 issued to Capobianco; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,680 issued to Freitus, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,723 issued to Brockelsby; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,279 issued to Hart.
A need remains for an apparatus for single human transport of watercrafts such as kayaks.
There remains a need for an apparatus for carrying watercrafts such as kayaks by the single human that is operable for the wide variety of watercraft types, portaging terrains, and environmental conditions; smaller in size to reduce the storage space required within or on the watercraft; lighter in weight to carry; reduces the risk of damaging the watercraft; reduces the physical harm to the carrier when carrying the watercraft; aids the carrier to avoid obstacles; and allows for the simultaneous use of the carrier's backpack.